


You'll Know

by Amika (Aeiouna)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-08 04:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Amika





	You'll Know

_When you see him, you'll know._

That's what the prophecy was. Well, part of it, at least. The prophecy that Tabitha was to be the next Earth mother. That when she saw her partner, she would know. Keith, and his mission partner, and the elders, they had made it so. Made it that her and her partner for forever intertwined and that they would realize it all once they met. Once they met. If only they would meet.

The day it happened, Tabitha was so blindsided by it that she almost didn't realize it was happened. She was out to lunch with a friend, trying to get back into the swing of things after Keith had been called back to the other realm. Permanently.

He was their server. He had gorgeous green eyes, and perfect blonde hair, and a wonderful smile that could light up a whole room. It was as though he was heaven sent.

And, in a way, he was.

Tabitha's breath hitched in her throat when he walked up to them.

His name was even Keith.

She – heart, mind, and soul – only felt complete when she could see Keith, feel his presence in the room. If he was anywhere else, like in another area of tables, or in the back, or anywhere else, Tabitha didn't feel whole.

_When you see him, you'll know._

Tabitha knew.


End file.
